The Back Row
by Radioactive Secrets
Summary: The Pretty Little Liars when they were just that; Little. Slightly AU. Kindergarten liars.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings held her first ever copy of _Hamlet_ close to her chest. The book itself wasn't new, but Spencer appreciated the smell of the pages when she flipped through it. The pages where yellowing sight, since it was one of the first copies printed, and her parents gave it to her as a gift for her first day of kindergarten.

Her parents just dropped her off, and didn't bother to check her into the building. Her older sister was attending the same school, but in a higher grade. Melissa was in the 3rd-4th grade wing, which was upstairs, so the oldest Hastings daughter wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the younger, who was on the lower floor.

Spencer confidently walked into the building, her book still in her arms. She was decked out in a cute plaid skirt and white button-down shirt-sleeve shirt. She had on knee-high white socks and black bow flats. Her hair was down and flowing, not a strand out of place. She had a maroon colored backpack, each strap even and on each shoulder. Her brown locks bounced with each step she took towards her class room, and her brown eyes shone with excitement.

Spencer loved school. She loved when the teachers applauded her for getting an answer correctly, and when she would get a sticker or a smiley face. She did appreciate those little gestures, but she didn't show it. She had to keep her head high and continue with her academics. She couldn't have her only goal be trying to get a strawberry scented strawberry short cake sticker. But, that was pre-school. This was real school now. Spencer was excited for new challenges and new things to learn.

The girl counted the numbers on the wall next to each class room so she could find hers. Room 15. Right now, Spencer was walking slowly next to room 9, admiring the gold stars with the student's names in them. She kept walking, occasionally glancing ahead of her so she wouldn't bump into anyone.

Room 11. Spencer mentally did the math and calculated that there were 4 more classes until she got to hers. She listened the clacking of her shoes through the hallway as she went on. Room 12, 13, 14… she was about to reach hers when a small body collided with hers. Spencer looked down and saw a smaller girl on the ground. Spencer was bigger than her, so she didn't fall, only this other person. She has on light pink dress and that rippled towards the bottom. She wore white and pink sneakers and her wavy blonde hair had pink ribbons on each side. She had bright blue eyes, and even though she fell down, she looked unharmed.

She stood up and brushed herself off hugged her pink plush rabbit close to her chest, as Spencer was doing with her book. The ears of the bunny flopped down, and its head rested in front of the blonde's mouth and nose, so her oceanic eyes peeked out to gaze at Spencer. A small "hi" sounded out from the smaller girl and Spencer smiled at her before moving to the side and entering the class room. Only half the class was there, and Spencer looked glanced around the table tops of each desk for her name, and found it towards the back of the room. She immediately frowned and picked up her name tag and walked up to the teacher.

The teachers name was spelt out on the board. Mrs. Schwartz. Under it, in white chalk, it spelt Mrs. S. Spencer knew most kids wouldn't be able to pronounce 'Schwartz,' that's why she offered to be called Mrs. S, so Spencer made a mental note to always call her Mrs. Schwartz.

She reached the lady that was in front of the whiteboard and held her name tag up to her.

"I'd like to be seated in the front of the class, please," she said urgently, hoping to sound mature and efficient. The teacher smiled down at her and began speaking.

"Actually," she began, taking a second to glance at Spencer's name tag to figure out her name, "Spencer, I made a specific seating chart everyone is in a spot I think would be easiest."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at her. "Bad kids sit in the back," she argued back. "_I_, am not a bad kid."

Mrs. Schwartz kept her fake smile on and chuckled a little before turning her attention back to the whiteboard. Spencer stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. No has ever just… _turned_ away from her like that. How dare she! Spencer's new goal was to be at the top of the class to prove to this new woman she's not a trouble maker, and deserves to be in the front.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and spun around, only to be met with the blonde girl from before.

"Mrs. S doesn't change seats. But she's very nice, you'll see. I sit in the back too," She assured her, her words light and slightly muffled from the bunny that was still in front of her lips.

Spencer didn't bother to give her a real response. She just brushed passed her and muttered, "The back is for bad kids." She didn't bother to look back at the girl as she plopped down in her seat with her arms crossed and chocolate brown eyes staring intently ahead. She didn't look at the rude Mrs. Schwartz or the look of hurt on the blonde's face. She just stared at the board with a scowl on her features and the words replaying over and over in her mind.

_The back is for bad kids._

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

A tall, tan, black haired girl entered the room ten minutes after Spencer. She was really worried about this. After all, Emily Fields didn't like pre-school, so why would she like kindergarten? The only thing she liked was recess and gym, because they got to run around. But gym was her favorite. You had to run around and be active with run another as a requirement. Recess, you needed friends to play tag and hide-and-go-seek with; Something Emily had a few of.

Emily wasn't very social with people unless they talk to her first. She didn't like the idea of just walking up to new people and striking up conversation with them. Maybe if they approach her first, and she responds, then maybe then she could have friends. So far, she's only had three friends. Scott, Clara and Shayla, who everyone just called Shay. The four of them were close in pre-school, and now, as Emily entered Room 15, she noticed that Scott and Shay were there. Clara was in the room next door, or Room 14. Scott and Shay ran up to Emily and hugged her and Scott gave her a wide smile, and she noticed he's lost his front teeth.

"Emiwy! Wook! I wost my teef!" He said excitedly, pointing his small fingers in his mouth. Emily nodded and grinned at him.

"That's awesome," she responded. He Shay nodded in agreement and pulled her jean jacket higher on her sleeve since it was a hand-me-down and kept falling off. She had on black stockings and a purple shirt under the jean jacket and Emily grinned at her and awkwardly patted Shay's soft light brown curls.

Shay reached over and flipped the hood on Emily's navy hoodie onto her head and giggled. Emily laughed too and Scott flipped it back own. Shay and Scott took turns flipping Emily's hoodie on and off her head, the three laughing the whole time at the situation, which wasn't even funny, but they found hilarious.

Then Mrs. S came up and squatted down besides the three and looked at each of them in turn.

"Let's not do that, okay guys?" She said in an overly sweet voice none of them caught onto. Emily nodded and Scott looked down kicked his foot on the ground. Shayla rolled her eyes and Mrs. S gave her a look.

"Now, Shay, you can't roll your eyes at anyone. That behavior isn't allowed," she said in a strict and still sweet voice that scared Emily a little.

Shay put her hands on her hips and looked at the teacher. "Don't call me Shay. Only people I like can do dat," she said back and Mrs. Schwartz's smile whipped off her face.

"Do I need to send you to the corner?"

Shayla shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?" Emily never really understood Shay's humor since it seemed more advanced. Shay had three older siblings. One was 10, one was 15 and the other was 20. All kids were spaced 5 years apart. Shay grew up with the humor from her older family, so she used humor no one really got more often than not.

Mrs. Schwartz shook her head at Shay and stood upright. "I'm going to have to speak to your mommy when she picks you up."

"My dad is getting me," Shay said back.

"Well then I'll have to talk to your daddy."  
Shay just shrugged and walked off, and Scott followed her, and Emily did after.

Emily was walking and Shay ran up to her with a frown on her face.

"We don't sit next to each other! I sits in the front row and you're in the back! And Scotty in the middle!"

Emily frowned at the statement and looked over at Scott who looked upset as well. Then Emily smiled to try to cheer them up.

"It's okay. We still can see each other at recess and stuff," she said quietly. Shay and Scott perked up and smiled.

"Yeah! And we see Clara at wecess when we goes outsides!" Scott chirped.

The three nodded and Scott jumped into his seat and Shay glumly made her way to her own.

"Goodbye Emily! Goodbye Scott! I'll never forgot you! I'll see you soon!" Shayla called out to the two and Emily waved back before making a long journey to the back row. She sat down where her name tag was and dropped her purple, white and green designed backpack in the space near her.

Next to her, a brunette her height sat and looked in a bad mood. Emily didn't say anything though. She wasn't comfortable talking to strangers. She didn't like that the girl looked angry, but she ignored it, hoping she would be happy soon.

Scott and Shayla kept turning back around in their seats and waving at her, and Scott kept shooting her a toothy smile with his missing front teeth. She would grin back, and wait 10 seconds for them to turn around and wave again. That went on for a couple of minutes until Emily stopped paying attention to them and turned her head towards the determined looking girl on her left. She hadn't moved, and still looked like she was glaring at nobody. Then she heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from her right side, and looked over to see a short, thin, small blonde girl dressed mostly in pink and white with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink stuffed bunny adjust in her chair.

The little girl looked a little upset and Emily didn't know what to do. To her left was an angry brunette, and to her right was a sad looking blonde. Emily just stared down at her desk and pulled out her lime green notebook and her _Lisa Frank_ folder that had a sparkly cartoon dolphin it. She doodled a little in the back of her notebook until her pencil became dull. She set it down and looked around the room until she heard a peppy voice from besides her.

"I like your backpack."

Emily glanced over and saw the blonde girl giving her a small smile. Emily grinned at her and lowered her gaze to the bunny.

"I like your rabbit," Emily said in response. The blonde visibly brightened up and shoved the bunny towards her.

"BUN-BUN!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Emily jumped back a little and stared at her for a moment and nodded cautiously.

"His name is Bun-Bun," the girl smiled.

Emily nodded and the girl spoke up again. "What's your name?"  
The tan girl looked towards the blue eyed girl again. "Emily. What's yours?"

"Hanna," she said softly.

Emily looked to her left and back to her right. "Do you know why she's mad?" Emily asked Hanna.

Hanna shrugged. "She doesn't like Mrs. S or me. She's kinda mean, ya know?"

Emily looked down. "I don't think she mean. Maybe she was just not happy before."

Hanna shrugged once again. "She was mean to me though. She said I'm a bad kid," she explained with a frown.

Emily had no idea what to say next so she looked towards Mrs. S who was writing letters on the chalkboard.

Then the clicking of shoes sounded out and a dark haired petite girl entered. She had fair skin and wide, hazel eyes. She was wearing a neon pink legging on her left leg, and a pastel green one on the other. Over the pink legging, she had a dark blue sock the went a little past her ankle, and over the green legging was a blood red sock that went to her knee and had little decorations on it, such as stars and smiley faces. She had a side ponytail and wore an oversized yellow sweatshirt. On her feet were untied purple sneakers. She was pretty much a walking rainbow.

A women with the girl patted her back and smiled at her, and the itsy bitsy girl made her way around, looking for her name tag and where she would sit. Then she found her name in the last row next to the preppy looking girl with that looked ticked off. She swung one strap of her plain white backpack that had marker doodlings on it over the back of her chair.

Now, the entire back row was filled. To the far right was a small, slightly upset but bubbly blonde with a stuffed bunny, in the middle was a tall, tan swimmer who didn't know what to do in her seat but stay quiet and look around, next to her was a determined, overachieving, brunette who was anxious to get out of the back row and prove the teacher wrong, and at the very end was a colorful, brightly colored, mix matched petite girl who was currently drawing a fairly decent sketch in her drawing book.

Room 15's back row was full of the bad kids.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**A/N: I'm sorry. I really probably shouldn't be making a new story when I have a lot I need to update, but oh well. This story will be slightly AU since the girls didn't really meet or at least talk much at all before Alison, but they will be friends later in the story. Also, I'm not sure if I'll have Ali in it or not.**

**What else hasn't happened yet… well obviously Byron hasn't cheated yet, so the Montgomery family is all good. Mike is only 2. Hanna's dad hasn't left them yet, so the Marin's are all right too. Melissa is in 4****th**** grade, and Emily's dad isn't fighting yet. **

**Review please and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**jteri79:**** There will be more **

**mackenziehicks:**** you scared me for a second! Lol. Is this soon enough? Probably not lol sorry for taking so long.**

**Christiwhales:**** I'm not sure yet. Would you like to have the fights incorporated?**

**Guest:**** Don't worry, I won't! If I do, she'll probably be nicer… you know, not as manipulative, lol. But I most likely won't.**

**Guest:**** Thank you, and I know Hamlet is advanced, but it's not like Spencer is really reading it, it's just getting passed down to her, and she's really attached to it. Plus, I really do not see someone like Spencer, even in kindergarten, being into kiddy stuff like that. Wait, I didn't say anything about Anne Frank, did I? Sorry if I did, I didn't mean to. I know I mentioned Lisa Frank, but that's like a school supply company for kids.**

**EzriaFan123:**** Glad you love it! Here's some more **

**Littlethoughfier #toolazytologin:**** I'm too lazy to login half the time as well, lol. I'm really happy you enjoyed it so much! And thank, haha, I just really love Haria, so u had to make that one shot.**

**SadHanger:**** Glad you think it's original. I was hoping no one has done this before, but people probably ****have. Dunno.**

**Breyanaxo:**** Thank you a lot! Means a lot, and I'm looking forward to see where this goes as well, lol, because I currently have no idea 0_0.**

**Guest:**** I really don't see the point in addressing you, because you are too stupid to even reply to. No offense. But if you want to read a fanfiction on the PLL book series, GO TO THE BOOK SECTION. Don't call writers morons for writing and reading in the CORRECT area of . So please take your swears and insults somewhere else, because they won't be appreciated by anyone on any of their stories.**

**Okay, sorry guys. I'll proceed now! Remember to review!**

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria Montgomery didn't know how to feel. She was slightly afraid of this big school, and didn't know if the other kids would like her. She was afraid all the other kids would know more than her. After all, Aria was only in pre-k for half the year before her and her family moved to a different house in Rosewood. They decided it would be too much work to enter her into another pre-school when there was only a few months of it left, so they let her stay home.

Aria's mother decided to let her pick out her own outfit, and decided against saying anything about the neon, clashing, blinding outfit she put together. She took her hand and placed her backpack on her before guiding her out the door, and fastening her into her car seat. Before they knew it, here they were at the school.

Aria tried to make the time go by as they walked to her class by fiddling with her sketchbook. She wasn't sure if she was excited for this, or more nervous. She was looking forward to art time, and any arts and crafts projects they would do, though. She had that to look forward to.

She soon was standing in front of her classroom. She looked around the classroom, examining and appreciating all the colors and decorations. When she felt her mother's hand gently tap her back, she took that as her cue to move and took a hesitant step forward. She slowly made her way around the room until she realized the only desk left that could possibly belong to her was the one left in the back. She walked along the back row and finally made her way to her desk, and sure enough her name tag was on it. Her name was spelt out in big black letters and had colorful stars and smiley faces and rainbows and hearts all over it.

She placed the drawing book she had on her desk and turned around in her seat to fetch her colored pencils so she could draw. She wasn't sure what she was drawing at first. Just lines and curves. Then she started to turn it into the classroom she was in now, minus all the little kids. It wasn't all that great to anyone older than 7, but Aria was proud when she finished after 5 minutes.

She took a glance down her row, and surveyed each girl sitting there. She knew that you had to work with an assigned group for any group crafts in the year, and whoever was in your row was your group. She wanted to be friends with whoever she would have to be working with, so she tried to make conversation with the brunette whose anger she had yet to pick up on.

"I'm Aria!" She said gleefully to the girl who didn't even seem to notice she was there.

Aria frowned and tried again, this time slower. "_Aaarrrriiiiiaaaaaa_. What's your name?"

The girl turned her head at her, still glaring and then re-directed herself towards the front of the class.

"Hey!" Aria said, swiveling out of her chair, her feet hitting the ground. "You can't just iggynore people!"

The taller girl slowly moved her head towards her again. "Ignore. It's ignore. Not iggynore. And I am not ignoring you I am simply choosing not to respond."

Aria's eyes were wider than usual now. She never heard someone talk that efficiently and grown-up like for someone their age. This girl was good.

"Well sorry that I was trying to be nice!" Aria shot back with her hands on her hips.

The girl now had her attention on her as her head stayed turned in her direction. "Well I'm not here to make friends!"

"Well that's just too darn bad then. Mommy says to make friends and so does Mrs. S!"

The girl simply rolled her eyes and looked away. "Mommy this and mommy that. She's not here now, is she? She may say do something, but it doesn't mean it'll happen."

Aria was fuming now. Why is this girl being so mean? She remembered her mom saying to her if someone gets on her nerves, to just ignore them and move on. So that's what she did. She walked over to the next desk a little clumsily, and greeted the tan tall girl who sat there. She looked surprised and glanced over at her, offering a small smile. Maybe she would be nicer.

"I'm Aria. Who are you?" She asked sweetly to the laid-back looking girl.

"Emily," said a soft voice. "You sit back her I'm guessing?"

Aria nodded and smiled. "We should play together at recess. You seem nice."

Emily blushed and shrugged before looking back at her doodles.

Aria was happy that she was at least kinda sorta friends with Emily and continued on. The last desk in the row was to a girl almost her height, just a tiny bit taller, but just as thin and petite as her. She was dressed in head-to-toe in pink and white. She held a fluffy stuffed bunny that matched her dress close to her chest and her eyes were close.

"Hi," Aria said softly. She wasn't sure why, but she felt slightly intimidated by this girl, and she found out why the second the girl responded.

"HI!" She yelled enthusiastically and Aria almost fell backwards at the sudden surprise. The blonde jumped out of her seat and squeezed the rabbit before letting it drop and dangle from her hand by its bottom left foot, its ears just brushing the ground.

"I'm Hanna!" She said a tiny bit more quiet this time. Aria smiled at the bubbly girl.

"I'm Aria. I, uh, like your stuffed animal."

The girl beamed and twirled and hugged Aria tight. Aria hugged Hanna back and the blue eyed girl bounced up and down and jumped back into her seat. Aria backed away slowly before trotting back to her seat and pulling herself into it. Just then, Mrs. S took her place at the front of the class and looked at us with a big wide smile on her face.

"Hi guys! I'm Mrs. Schwartz! But you can all call me Mrs. S, okay? How but we go around the room and say our names loud and clear, huh?" Everyone nodded and a chorus of 'yeahs' went around the room.

Mrs. S started with the front of the class at the right side of the front row.

"Noel."

"Jakson."

"Shayla."

"Carly."

Mrs. Schwartz pointed to the right side of the middle row and started their.

"Diego."

"Amber."

"Scott."

"Bridget."

Then she moved her finger back to the right side of the 3rd row.

"Naomi."  
"Ben."

"Sean."

"Lucas."

Before she could move to the back line, Naomi started complaining. "Why do I have to be in a row of all boys!?"

Mrs. Schwartz didn't reply. She just pointed to the right side of the back row.

"Aria."  
"Spencer," the brunette mumbled.

"Emily."

"Hanna!"

Mrs. S just smiled and looked around the class room. "Well don't I just have a wonderful bunch?" She cooed before turning to grab a bean bag toss toy. It was soft and blue, with small little cushioned beads inside.

"This," Mrs. Schwartz started, "is the bean bag we will use to play this next game! I'll toss it to someone, and they have to say one fact about themselves! When they are done, they have to toss it to someone else. Remember, though! Toss it to someone who hasn't had a turn yet!" With that, she underhand threw the bag to Jakson.

"Erm… I, uh… I have a doggy named Biscuit!" He turned and tossed it to Ben.

"I like to swim and play soccer!" He said excitedly before throwing it with all his might to Noel, who caught it with one arm.

"My family has a real cool cabin." Everyone in the room except the back row said and equal amount of 'ooh' and 'ahh.'

Noel threw it to Sean, putting on a show as he did. "My mom is a dentist worker… person."

Next it was tossed to Diego. "My favorite color is green!" You could tell it was, too. All Diego was wearing was green. Green, short- sleeved shirt, green basketball shorts, and green Sketchers. He looked around and threw it to Scott.

"I wost my front teef!" He said enthusiastically. He then hesitated on whether to throw it to Shayla or Emily, and just decided on tossing it to Lucas, who sat for a moment thinking of what to say.

"Um… I like… hmm… uh... I enjoy reading? And watching videos… I like tech-o-no-lo-gy." You could hear Noel snicker at the front of the room, but no one noticed.

Lucas scanned the room and tossed the bean bag to Hanna. Surprisingly she caught it and blushed before shrugging and looking down. Aria didn't notice the change in the attitude between this shy and bashful girl and the fun, excited one.

"I like… my rabbit!" She said shoving it up in the air. She threw the bag to Spencer, with a hopeful look on her face.

Spencer mumbled and reluctantly spoke. "My sister is in fourth grade here. She's smart. So am I. I am not a bad kid, and do not deserve to be in the back row," she muttered, before throwing it to Shayla.

"Most people call me Shay," she said with a smile. "OH! And my best friends are Clara, Scott and Emily!" She quickly threw it to Emily, who caught it easily.

"Uh…" she said in a soft voice, looking down at her folder, and picking at the sparkles. "I like swimming."

Mrs. Schwartz smiled. "So we have two swimmers, huh?" Emily shrugged and tossed it to Aria who gladly grabbed it.

"I like to draw… oh and I like to write a lot!" She checked around for anyone who didn't get a turn, and found Bridget, so gave it to her.

"I like pink, and I like the mall!" Next, it was thrown to Naomi. "I love to play, with my friends, in the park!"

Soon, Carly got it, and she said nothing. She just threw it to Amber.

"I like coloring books…" she said quietly with a light smile on her face.

Mrs. S took the bean bag and clapped her hands. "Today, we're going to start on the alphabet!"

The Spencer girl next to Aria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff. "I already know the alphabet."

Mrs. Schwartz gave her a look. "Now, I'm sure you could use a refresher."

Spencer shook her head. "No! I can read. I do not need a refresher, and I don't need to be in this back row! They are the bad kids! Not me! This is a mistake!" She shouted, pointing at the other girls in her row.

Mrs. Schwartz sighed and closed her eyes. "Spencer, the back row, is _not_ for bad kids."  
"Is to!" She shot back.

"Spencer. No."

"It is! It is! It's for the bad kids! I'm good I swear!"  
"Spencer, please. Enough is enough. You are not a bad kid, and Aria, Emily and Hanna aren't either. It'll all work out."

Spencer dropped the subject when Mrs. S began pointing at and pronouncing each letter with their sound. Spencer turned and glared at each girl in the same row as her in turn, before shaking her head and whispering to them, "You're the bad kids. This is your fault. It's not where I belong. YOU belong here."  
Aria was slightly hurt by her words, and could tell the others were, too. Aria looked away to keep herself from crying. She wasn't a bad kid?

Right?

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:**** I know! I felt bad for Aria even though I was the one writing it. Spencer and Aria will get better with each other soon.**

**tobyequalshottness:**** She will be I promise. And I agree. Of all the PLL parents, Spencer's are my least favorite.**

**Guest:**** Thank you! I'm glad you think so.**

**littlethoughfierce:**** I really was laughing so hard reading this review. It's so true that it's funny. Spencer isn't as picture perfect as people thought she was.**

**xprettylittleloverx:**** Thank you! I really want to try to make the characters cute. And the update is her, yay!**

**Breyanaxo:**** I know, haha. Oh Spencer… I guarantee that she won't be this grouchy the whole story.**

**Artistard3:**** This made me really happy omigawd. Thank you lots.**

**jteri79:**** Thanks for the idea! I incorporated that in this chapter and a bit in the next. **

**stephaniers21:**** Haha I had a feeling a few people might thing that. I hope you weren't hoping for it to be Alison.**

**megan hollywood00:**** I saw your review earlier and decided to update, so here ya go!**

**On with the story!**

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Hanna Marin was all about fun. She was only 6, but she had more stories of here little adventures than most people her age could tell. She wasn't very into the whole 'school' thing. It seemed boring. It lacked space and things to do. She didn't care about learning to do this and that. She could talk okay, and she could play. That's all she cared about, so why cram her mind with more things?

Hanna was a little more carefree than others. She didn't go to pre-school, so she never really learned the rules in school. She knew her rules at home, but she didn't think that not being allowed to watch, _'South Park,'_ would be a rule applied at school since there was no T.V. in the classroom. She didn't think going outside alone was one either, this place was like a locked down prison, so she wouldn't be able to get out anyway. She did see, however, scissors, and so maybe her most reminded of house rule also applied in her classroom. 'Don't cut up mommy's credit card with the scissors again.' But she didn't see her mommy, _or_ her mommy's credit card.

Sighing, the bubbly blonde twirled the pink bunny's ear around her small finger. Hanna wasn't necessarily dumb… she just wasn't as caught up with everything yet. Her mom told her that a few other kids probably didn't go to pre-school, so not to feel bad, but Hanna didn't care about that. She just hoped that some other kids would like playing as much she did. She didn't want to be alone during recess- after all, she didn't have any friends yet since she's new to the education thing.

She wasn't sure how easy it would be to make friends. That girl, Spencer, seemed like a hard peanut butter nut to catch… or something. She wasn't sure how that saying went, but she knew for sure that she wanted to befriend her, no matter how annoying she got!

Ignoring Mrs. S, the blue eyed girl stood up and waltzed over to Spencer. Tapping on her right shoulder, she ducked to the brunette's left side, but it was like Spencer already knew Hanna and all the tricks and games that came with her.

Slowly turning her head to her left side, her eyes narrowed and glared at the pink-clad girl before she could move.

Closing her eyes and giving a nervous, big, toothy smile, Hanna rubbed the back of her neck while a single drop of sweat rolled down her head before taking one big, awkward side step and dashing off to her desk.

Once there, Hanna peeked from behind her folder that she was hiding behind to find Spencer still giving her a steady death gaze. A nervous giggle escaped as Hanna sunk back down behind it, propping it up and blocking out Spencer and the rest of her row.

Someone clearing her throat caught Hanna's attention and she looked up to see her teacher next to her with her hands on her hips and a warning look on her face.

"Hanna, it's not nice to block out your friends. Don't do it again or I'll have to take your folder."

The class ooohhed at her since she got in trouble and Hanna lowered the magenta colored folder.

"She's not blocking out her friends if she's blocking out me, too. I'm not her friend," Spencer declared and the class ooohhed again.

Hanna was officially done with this girl now. Her mom told her that if anyone was giving her a hard time, to set them straight, but don't be too mean.

Even though Hanna wasn't as book smart, she knew how to talk and reply, and she knew the under meaning of words sometimes. "Maybe I wasn't blocking you out, Spencer! The world revolves around the moon, not you!"  
"It revolves around the _sun_, smart one!" She shot back.

"I know I'm smart, thank you!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Schwartz interrupted. "Both of you, stop, now, or I'll take you in the hallway."

Another ooohh erupted from the class while Spencer and Hanna kept each other locked in a stare down.

"I don't care if you take us in the hallway," Spencer spit out. "All a hallway is is a passage or corridor interlocking and leading one room or opening to another. It's not a torture chamber."

Hanna nodded, still glaring at the girl on the other end of the row. "What she said."  
The taller rolled her eyes. "Wow. _So_ original. Great come back, _really_," she replied sarcastically.

The older clenched her fists, one hand clenching around her stuffed animals' ear. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU WEIRDO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE WHEN YOU'RE JUST A MEANIE!? NO ONE WILL LIKE YOU IF YOU'RE A MEANIE!"

"I ACT BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE I AM BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, STUPID! AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT NOT BEING LIKED! I COME HERE TO LEARN, NOT BE FRIENDLY!"  
"BUT IF YOU'RE NOT FRIENDLY YOU WON'T MAKE FRIENDS!"  
"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!"

"YOU NEED FRIENDS TO HELP YOU!"  
"I DON'T NEED HELP, THEN, AND I DEFINATLY DON'T NEED TO BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!"

"THEN STOP TALKING, NO ONE WANTS YOU TO BE, SPENCER!"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
All this happened with both girls not even noticing Mrs. Schwartz's loud attempts to quiet the girls. She had run out of the classroom and got another teacher to come in with her and help just in time for them to see both shaking with anger and both scream at the same time:

"I HATE YOU!"

And with a quick flash of pink, Spencer landed on the floor with a pink bunny on top of her, having Hanna throw it at her and all. Picking it up, she flung it back at its owner and Hanna plopped to the floor too. Emily helped Hanna up and Aria help Spencer who was quickly brushed off.

"See Mrs. Schwartz!" Spencer yelled. "The back is for bad kids! Hanna is a bad kid! She's getting me in trouble just because _she's_ bad! Don't keep me back there! I'll get in more trouble because of her because she's bad and I hate her!"

Emily was mad now too. She didn't know Hanna well, and she knew that she shouldn't have gotten into a fight with Spencer, but the girl kinda deserved it. She was so mean to her… to her, Hanna, and Aria, too. She knew she would keep it up to so she spoke quietly at first. "Maybe you're a bad kid too…"

Spencer whirled around, barely catching the words. Emily talked more confidently this time.

"Well…" her voice was still shaking, but she knew what she wanted to say. "You're mean! You're… you're mean to Aria who was trying to be a nicer person earlier and you were being a mean person to her, and she shouldn't be meaned to. And Hanna was trying to have fun with you and you were mean to her, too. And you shouldn't say that you're better than other people, because that makes them feel bad, and it's mean just like you are to us, and mean kids are bad kids, and if bad kids belong in the back, then this is where you should sit!" She finished explaining her logic in one breath and Spencer had quick look of realization in her eyes, complete with tears, but she shook it away with a glare.

Forgetting about the hallway, Mrs. Schwartz ushered Spencer back to her desk and carried on with the lesson, a bit tenser now, and warily peeking at the back row ever so often.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

20 minutes went by quickly, the girls in the back not uttering a word; one too scared to, the other too shy to talk again, and the other two far too worn out to try.

It was recess now, and all the kids bounced up and hurried into line, squealing with excitement, seemingly forgetting about the drama earlier. The recess monitor- Ms. Cipriano, or 'Ms. Cip,'- walked them out. At the end of the line was the back row and on their way out of the classroom door, Mrs. S stopped them.

"Please sit down at your desks, girls," she asked politely. They did as they were told.

"Emily, Aria, you two didn't do anything wrong, but I would like to ask if anyone was giving you any problems in the back."

The two inquired girls glanced at each other.

"No one really gave us any problems. We just want to know why Spencer is mean and doesn't want to be friends with us," Aria answered.

Mrs. Schwartz nodded her head and stood up, walking back and forth with her hand on her chin, and Spencer started to feel like this was a court case and they were all being questioned.

"Would you say that Spencer was being _mean_?"

"Ummmm. I mean, if she doesn't like people, that's okay," Emily reasoned.

"That's not what I'm asking," the teacher said pointedly.

"Not mean. Just… not nice. Not anything, she's just not friendly," Aria explained.

"Spencer, Hanna," their elder began, and both girls looked up from their laps. "Stand up, and apologize."

Doing as they were instructed, and met each other in the middle, in front of Aria and Emily's desks.

Peeking behind the girl with her, Spencer read the name tag. "'Sorry,' Hanna Marin," Spencer said the blonde's name like it was a curse while staring her in the eye.

Hanna did the same with Spencer's full name after squinting and sounding out her new rival's last name. "'Sorry,' Spencer Hastings."

Taking their seats once more, Mrs. Schwartz nodded with her arms crossed. "I expect there to be no more problems from either of you. Spencer, please work on being friendlier with your classmates, and Hanna, please do not bug Spencer. I'll be addressing both of your parent's today when they pick you up."

Hanna didn't mind, but Spencer felt her heart leap, but not with excitement. She couldn't get in trouble… she knew that, but because of this pink wearing, blonde haired, blue eyed, blonde haired girl, her parents would favor Melissa over her and she will forever be compared to her.

For the rest of recess, while Emily and Aria were allowed outside to play- Emily joining Scott, Clara and Shayla, Aria by herself until Noel and Amber went over and asked her to play- Spencer and Hanna sat in the class room with Mrs. Schwartz at her own desk reading a book.

Spencer's hands were folded together tightly on the desk while Hanna rested her chin on her own table, her stuffed animal in her lap. They both gave each other silent, sideways glares once in a while, both with the same thought on their mind, even after their class came back inside, after lunch, math time, after reading time, and after school. Just one, similar thought:

'I hate you, Spencer-' 'Hanna-' 'Hastings-' 'Marin.'

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**A/N: Woah Spanna hate, huh? They'll become friends eventually… probably. I'll update soon, I promise! Oh and sorry for the lack of Emily and Aria. They'll be in it more next chapter. Also, they all act really mature and are smart and talk well for their age only because I don't feel like making a story where they really act like realistic kindergarteners and can't talk right and can't understand sarcasm because I find that boring. Sorry. Just felt like explaining. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay:** Not around kids much either since I'm the youngest in my family. And Aria is in this chapter a lot!

**Laura loves PLL:** Thank you, a lot, really! It seriously makes me happy to know that you like the story! :3

**Rosewood girl 317:** Sorry this took so long, hehee…

**tobyequalshottness:** Really sorry this took so long! But thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**JNessa:** Yay! Thank you! Sorry for the wait! .

**Guest: **Haha, I'm glad you think so! I want to try to make it sorta cute and fluffy.

Anyways, moving forward!

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria Montgomery was glad that she was able to make one friend on her first day. Or, at least, she _hoped_ she had made Emily her new friend. They became quite friendly after recess once they were inside again, and she was excited that they took a liking to one another. She was also happy she met Noel and Amber. Now, she could proudly say she made at least two friends on the first day, possibly three.

But, when it came to the rest of her row, she wasn't sure. Spencer was definitely a no, and Hanna scared her a little. Not the way Spencer does, since Spencer is so tall and not nice, but because the little blonde girl was so energetic and care-free that she was afraid she might get herself and Aria in a lot of trouble if she befriended her. And, needless to say, Aria didn't want that. She didn't want to disappoint her parents, and she was told to be a good role model for Mike.

Getting in time out because of an innocent looking, pink wearing, stuffed animal holding girl was _NOT_ being a good role model.

But maybe she should at least try. Aria decided over the summer break to make more friends this time around. In pre-school, she only had one friend named Bentley, and she was a lot like Emily. Shy and sweet. But she regretted only having one friend for that half a school year because she didn't have many people to miss her once she moved away. She told her mommy before kindergarten started that she was going to make more friends. Even with the people she wasn't sure of. So she supposed that now meant Hanna.

The bouncy blonde did seem sort of friendly. She _did_ try to get close to Aria the first day after all, so maybe she should give her a shot.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

The air in the back row the next day was thick. Emily and Aria gave each other knowing glances before turning their gaze to either Spencer or Hanna, both of which looked ticked off. Hanna still had her pink bunny with her, but wasn't in head to toe pink like the prior day. Instead, she was dressed in a jean skirt, black leggings and a solid colored dark t-shirt. Spencer looked just about as preppy as the first day, this time with an efficient looking blazer and what looked like business pants, except in a size fit for a kindergartener.

Emily didn't change her style much. Sneakers, jeans, and a sweater. Aria didn't either, in the sense of color. But now she added pattern and print to mix in with the bright colors she was in. Zebra print on purple pants, cheetah print on a green jacket, yellow stripped shirt, mix matched shoes, both with marker lines drawn on them.

Mrs. S was teaching more about the alphabet today, this time with the sound they make. Spencer had her hand raised after every question was asked. When Mrs. Schwartz would call on her, Spencer got the question right. When she didn't get called on, she would calmly pull her hand down and patiently wait for the next question to be asked. Hanna looked completely zoned out for the entire lesson, her head laying on its side against the desk. Aria only raised her hand when she knew the answers, and Emily was paying attention but never decided to answer.

"Okay, guys! It's time for a group activity! I want you all to go sit in the back with your row, and I'll explain to group game," the teacher said in her fake, children-talking voice.

The tall tan girl and her new short, colorful companion smiled, knowing they got to work together forgetting that Spencer and Hanna were in their group, and they would probably end up fighting. Most the kids jumped and ran to the back, but Spencer stayed cool and collected, walking casually to her group, sitting far away from her new blonde enemy. Emily and Aria shot one another the same look as before, ignoring the awkward feel.

Mrs. S handed out little popsicle sticks with a single letter on each of them to all the kids. "Alrighty!"She said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "When I make a sound of a letter, you and your group have to decide if one of you have it. If you do, raise it high in the air, okay? The first group to correctly have the letters wins!"

One or two kids groaned and some cheered. Mrs. Schwartz just smiled and began. "Ssssss."

Spencer turned to her group, eyeing all of them and glaring at Hanna. "Do any of you have an S?" She asked.

Aria glanced at hers. It had a zigzag looking shape. She showed it to the taller girl who shook her head. "No, that's a Z."

Emily held hers to Spencer and said, "I think this one is a T. So, no, sorry."

Spencer shrugged and showed her own. "I have an L."

Now, the three girls turned to Hanna who was sprawled out on the group rapidly rolling around. The brunette rolled her eyes.

Aria looked about awkwardly and broke to looming silence. "Um, Hanna? What letter do you have?" Hanna stopped spazzing around and sat up before turning her body both ways and tapping around for her popsicle stick. When she found it she shrugged, indicating she wasn't sure if it was the S.

Spencer went into know-it-all slash teacher mode and gently took the wooden stick from Hanna. She flipped it over and saw the letter W.

Spencer opened Hanna's hand cautiously and lightly placed it back in her grasp, before holding her hand and wrapping it around the youngers', making her hold onto it tight. When she realized she was seemingly being kind to her, she yanked her hand away and crossed her arms.

"N-no. That's a W, not an S," she declared, trying to sound annoyed, but instead sounded a bit nervous.

Hanna didn't pick up on it, but Emily and Aria did notice the kind act that happened between the other two the moment before and grinned. Maybe they'll learn to get along before the end of the school year.

Mrs. S waited until all the groups were done discussing if they had and S, until she asked for the person who had it to raise it up and show her. Bridget raised her arm and the teacher smiled, took the stick and said that they got the letter right.

She made the next sound. "Aaaaaah."

They turned to another again, and Spencer announced, "none of us have an A. Emily has a T, Aria has a Z, I have an L, and Han has a W."

Aria and Emily definitely caught that. Han? She gave her a nickname now? Things were looking good for them, and they were really hoping that they would get along. Hanna still didn't notice though. She was sitting crisscrossed, her hand on her front ankle and subtly rocked back and forth, her mouth hanging slightly opened and she hummed one continuous note while looking around the room.

Noel raised his hand, proudly saying he had an A, but Mrs. S looked at him sadly and told him that it wasn't an A. After a second, Lucas rose his hand. Mrs. Schwartz nodded, saying that was the A.

"Du, du, du, du."

Carly had the D stick.

"Buh, buh, buh."

Diego had the B.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh."

Spencer whipped around to Emily and whispered. "That's you! You have to T."  
Emily slowly put her hand up, and when Mrs. S checked it she smiled and put it in her bucket.  
"That's right! Good job, guys."

The group smiled, happy they had one down.

"Ffffffff."  
Shayla had F.

"La, la, la."

Spencer's hand shot up, and their teacher said it was correct.

"Guh, guh, guh."

"Mmmmmm."

"Puh, puh, puh, puh."

"Rrrrrr."

"Huh, huh, huh."

The game went on for a while, and the highest ranking groups were the back row with two people to go, and Noel's group who was tied.

"Zzzzzzz."

The back group looked at each other with urgency, and Spencer nodded. Aria's hand went high and Mrs. S patted her head with a smile.

Okay, so their group was in the lead.

"Jjjj. Juh, juh."

Noel's hand went up and this time he was right.

"Vvvvvvvv."

"Qu, qu, qu."

That last letters on the final teams were K, and W. The stare down between the two teams was more intense than the game itself. Jakson and Hanna were the only remaining kids in each group with a letter, and they were glaring harder than ever before.

This was war.

Not many letters even remained, so one of them was bound to be called soon.

"Wuh, wuh, wuh."

Spencer beamed at her group and Hanna put the stick up. Mrs. Schwartz took it and smiled.

"The back row wins!" She declared, and somewhere in the back of Spencer's mind, 'We are the Champions,' started playing while she and the others stood up. Some kids sighed, a couple groaned, but all of them clapped anyways, and the students all returned to their desks.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

At recess, Aria sat alone. There was a bench that had strong springs instead of polls under it to keep it up, so it made the bench wobbly and wiggly, so she liked to sit on it, as long as no one came over to stand up on it and pretend it was a surf board. She looked upon the kids in her class and others, all in her grade, bounce around and run about the basketball courts and playscapes.

The short girl thought the playground looked over all okay, but she didn't have anyone to play with, and besides, what would she even do? She's not very good at sports. Spencer didn't seem like the type to interact and play games with most these kids, so she wondered what she was doing. After a glance around the grounds from where she was sitting, she wondered where the girl even was.

She was able to spot Emily running around and giggling with two of the kids in their class, and one from a Mr. Magrey's class. Then she landed her eyes on Hanna who was only a few feet away and was sitting crisscrossed on the ground with her eyes closed and head held high, and every time Sean tried apologizing for hitting her with the basketball she would turn her head to the opposite direction of where he was, until he would go to that side and she'd turn her head again.

So… where _is_ Spencer?

Aria decided to try her luck and see what Hanna knew. She and the blue-eyed girl weren't all that close yet, but they became quite friendly after the letter sound activity today.

"Hanna?" Hanna opened her eyes and saw Aria. She gave her a wide smile and stood up, whipping the mulch of her with a grimace and a disgusted sigh, before grinning back up at Aria.

"Do you know where Spencer is?" She asked her and Hanna shook her head no with a little pout. _Hmm,_ Aria thought. _She didn't roll her eyes at the mention of Spencer. Progress._

Aria and Hanna stuck side by side as they searched for Spencer. They bumped into Emily and grinned.

"Hey, Em? Do you know where Spencer is?" Aria asked.

"No, sorry. I can help you look for her. My friends won't mind. Besides, we're playing hide n' seek, so I can hide on the way looking for Spence."

After five minutes of the three girls looking around, Emily said, "How 'bout we split up? One of us can find her sooner that way. And we can meet by that wobbly bench in tem minutes."

They bobbed their heads in agreement when Hanna stopped. "But we don't have watches and there is no clock out here. How will we know when it's been ten minutes?"

The other two pondered for a moment when Emily realized how bad Ben is at basketball, and he was up next in line for making baskets.

She turned to Emily and Hanna and said, "Once Ben has made a basket, it would be ten minutes since we split up. So keep an eye on him, too."

Emily giggled and Hanna tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ben had just made a hoop and the girls reunited.

All of them met each other in confusion, none returning with Spencer. "I couldn't find her," they all announced at the same time.

At that moment the door leading from the lunch room to outside opened and Spencer walked out with three books. They all paused, glanced at each other and ran up her.

"There you are!"  
"We've been looking for you."  
"Where were you?"

All of them threw words and questions at her at the same time and Spencer chuckled. "I was in the library. Why did you need me?"  
A beat of silence passed. Hanna tilted her head once again. "Actually," she started, "I have no idea."

Emily shook her head no and Aria shrugged.

"Well, I was kinda wondering what you were doing," she declared sheepishly. "I didn't have anything to do so I started thinking about what you did since Emily and Hanna were busy."

Spencer smiled at her. "Well, normally I read or go somewhere quiet. I don't really like playing games like that."

The four kindergarteners awkwardly stood with each other when behind them a shout came.

"EMIWY I FOUND YOU!"  
In a swift motion, Emily was knocked forward and directly into Spencer, both of them- and Scott who initially ran up to and jumped on Emily- went tumbling down to the ground. Aria and Hanna burst into fits of giggles, and once Spencer, Emily and Scott stood up and brushed themselves off, they were two. It took a moment, Scott running off in the meantime at Emily and Spencer rubbed off the dirt, and Spencer was done rolling her eyes, but after a minute, all four were laughing.

Spencer swung her back pack off her back and pushed her books inside. Tossing her book bag against the side of the brick building that was their school, next to all the other kids' bags, she turned to the rest of her row.

"How about we try something new?"

The three looked at her in confusion and Spencer's lips turned up a bit. "Well, I've never really played any game in recess, and Aria doesn't anymore, either. Hanna, we were stuck inside yesterday, and today you've done nothing but look for me."  
The rest waited for her to go on.

"Well," she turned to Emily. "Can you teach me some games that you and everyone else play out here?"

Aria felt a surge of happiness, knowing that Spencer actually wanted to leave her comfort zone and put her books down for _her_. For _Hanna_, and for Emily. Aria was ready to do so as well, and Hanna jumped up and giggled. Emily looked down and grinned, nodding to the group.

"How 'bout tag? You know that, right?" The tan girl asked and we nodded, except for Hanna.

"Haven't you ever played tag?" Aria questioned her and she simply shook her head.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Not even in pre-school?"

Hanna gazed down and shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't go to pre-school."

"That's okay," Emily assured her. "It's not hard to learn. One person is it, and you have to run away from them. If they get you, then you have to try to tag someone and make _them_ it."

Hanna put a finger to her lip and looked up, thinking about this for a moment. "Huh… okay. Who's it first?"

Emily raised her hand. "Want me to be? Since I play this a lot?"

We nodded and Emily turned around. "I give you ten seconds to run and get a head start."  
Aria, Spencer and Hanna darted off towards the playscape, split up and ran. Hanna climbed up a net in the back which connected to the back half of the grounds. Aria jumped into a tube you have to climb through and Spencer ran to the top of the playgrounds tallest slide. Being the most sensible one, she knew that if Emily got close to her she'd be able to slide down and away. Spencer was able to watch Emily pull her hands away from her eyes, look around and run towards where she and the rest of her new… friends… where hiding.

Spencer thought on this for a moment. Friends? They were her friends…

She forgot all about this when she noticed Emily running across the bride linked to the platform she was on. Throwing herself down the slide, she ran and saw Hanna on the second playscape. Climbing a ladder up there, she and Hanna were side by side.

"Okay, if Emily gets over her, we have to think of a way to get out," she told the blonde who gave a curt nod and salute.

Spencer looked at their exists. There were two; one for each of them. Spencer pointed at the red tube slide behind where Hanna was standing.

"You'll go down there once Emily is about seven feet away. That should be about… there," she instructed, pointing to a spot. "I'll go here," she pointed directly across from the slide to a metal triangle around long metal rod and a rope attached. She would hold onto the rope and stand on the plastic circle on the end of it, and with a stong kick or a push, she would soar down the long pipe and land on the platform that was a good five yards away. You could go back and forth on it, landing on either the end Spencer and Hanna were on, or the opposite to them, where there was another couple of slides and a few ladders, and bridges.

Hanna and Spencer looked over the side to try and spot Emily. They suddenly heard a little yelp and saw Aria rush out of the tube she had been laying in. She ran away from Emily, but she was short, which made her a lot slower than the athletic tall girl.

"ARIA!" Both girls on top of the playscape screamed. Ar dodged right in time from Emily jumping forward with her arm reached out. Aria took a sharp turn and climbed a rock wall, her feet swiftly pulling away from Emily jumping up to grab her, both laughing (one with a little worry) the whole time. Emily wasted no time attempting to go after Aria, and dashed towards where Spencer and Hanna were.

With a few jumps, pulls and sprints, she was on the same area as them. She wasn't quite at the spot where Spencer had pointed to, so Hanna didn't budge yet, but realized Spencer already kicked off and was out of harm's way.

The blonde froze with fear. Emily was at the spot now, and was only a few feet away. Hanna tensed up and then she heard metal rubbing on medal and she looked to the side. Spencer was zipping towards them on the standing zip line. She was soaring faster than before, and just as the plastic circle hit the wooden structure Hanna and Emily where on, she jumped forward, sending the little rope back to the other side.

It was like it was all in slow motion.

Emily's hand was reaching out to tag her, as Spencer flew through the air towards the blonde, yelling her name.

Spencer forgot all about how much she hated the shorter girl, and instead decided to save her. Emily was still reaching towards Hanna, which urged Spencer to reach the girl first.

Luckily, she did.

She slammed into Hanna and time seemed to resume to normal speed. With a grunt, the duo tumbled down the slide, barely escaping Emily's fingers. They reached the bottom and landed in the mulch with a moan. Spencer peeked at the top and saw Emily preparing herself to come down. She stood up brushed herself off, and grabbed Hanna's collar, yanking her to her feet. She grabbed her hand and they darted off.

"Let's find Aria," Spencer said before colliding with said girl.

They were underneath the front playscape. It was a wooden room, about six feet wide in the back, the same as the front, minus the little doorway used to enter. The other sides were about three feet, which gave them some space between the back and the entrance. On one side, there was a ladder to climb out, but other than that, there was no escape if Emily showed up through the door way. When gazing up, it would just be a wooden ceiling, only about a foot above their heads. The hole for the ladder provided some light, though, as did the cracks on the top and the door way.

The three heard a few slow footsteps and Spencer touched her index fingers on each hand to Aria and Hanna's lips. They backed against the back wall, when a showdown appeared a few feet from the main entrance. The ladder creaked and they realized a kid was standing on it; their only way out.

The shadow grew bigger, and fingers curled around the empty doorway, and suddenly a head popped in.

"AAAAAHHH!" All three girls screamed as Emily pulled her entire body into the doorway.

Their only exits were blocked, and they were now in Emily's sight and reach.

There was no escape.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**A/N: Sorry, I love making non-dramatic things seem dramatic, and since they're little kids, I picture them making everything this way. You know… dramatic and all that. So, obviously being the final two teams in a letter sound game doesn't mean war, and Emily isn't a killer or anything, I'm just over dramatizing things, because little kids tend to do that.**

**So review please and I promise I'll update soon! **


End file.
